fantendofandomcom-20200222-history
Beedrill Stings
Before: <--- Charmander to Charmeleon Next: Weezing and Arbok Meet Dedede ---> Script *''(Theme Song Plays)'' *''Kirby, Kirby, Kirby'' *''That a name you should know.'' *''Kirby, Kirby, Kirby'' *''He's the star of the show'' *''He's more than you think'' *''He's got maxiumum pink'' *''Kirby, Kirby, Kirby's the one'' *''He comes right back at ya'' *''He comes right back at ya'' *''Give it all that you got'' *''Give your very best shot'' *''He'll send it it right back at ya for sure'' *''???: How can a help you King Dedede'' *''King Dedede: I need a Pokemon to clobber that Kirby'' *''???: That's what we do best at NME'' *''Waddle Dee: You better give it with a money back guarantee'' *''(Trumpet Solo)'' *''Oh, Kirby, Kirby, Kirby'' *''Saving the day'' *''Kirby, Kirby, Kirby'' *''He's here to stay'' *''Don't be fooled by his size you won't believe you eyes'' *''Kirby (Kirby)'' *''Kirrrrrby (Kirby)'' *''Kirby (Kirby)'' *''Kirby, Kirby, Kirby's the one'' *''Kirby and Pokemon, yeah'' *(Episode's Title arrives) *Tiff (voice): Beedrill Stings *(Episode Begins) *Kirby: Kakuna, it's nice to be with you for a while today. *Kakuna: It has but why are you talking? *(Kirby pauses for a minute) *Kirby: I don't know. *Tuff: Well come on Kirby, let's go. *(The three move on to the second gym) *???: Hello friends. *Kirby, Tiff and Tuff: What was that? *???: Over here behind this tree. *(The three look at the tree) *Tiff: Oh, we can hear you. *???: Great. My name is Misty, the gym leader of the gym 10 km away from us. *(Tuff looks annoyed) *Tuff: Great, now we know who the gym leader is. *Tiff: Do you mind coming out to tell us what to do. *Misty: Why sure. *(She jumps away from the tree) *Kirby: It's nice to meet you. *Misty: Why sure it has. *Tuff: Why are you only in your swimsuit? *Misty: This is what everyone sees me in. *(Kakuna comes out of the Pokeball) *Kakuna: Nice to meet you, Misty. *(The other Pokémon from the three come out of their Pokeballs) *All Pokémon: Nice to meet you! *Wartortle: Why is she only in... *Charmeleon: ...her swimsuit? I heard her say that this is what she is always seen in. *Kirby: Nice hearing Charmeleon. *???: Tremble before me! *(The earth shook and Misty goes to Kirby) *Misty: Who is that? *Kirby: That is King Dedede, my old foe. *(King Dedede destroys the tree that he was behind) *King Dedede: What did you think? The gym leader? *Tiff: Actually, she's over there. *Misty: King Dedede! *King Dedede: Misty! *Kirby: Enough jerks, can we get this over with? *Misty: Of course, Starmie go! *(Starmie comes out of the Pokeball) *Starmie: ... *King Dedede: Oh wait, I don't have a Pokémon. *Misty: Of course. *King Dedede: Fine if you want to kill someone, do it yourself! *Misty: Kirby's Kakuna, how do we get out of this? *Kakuna: The only way to do it is... *(Kakuna evolves into Beedrill) *Kirby: Wow! *Beedrill: ...handle it myself! *Misty: Yeah, go Kakuna or I guess Beedrill. *(King Dedede evil laughs as Beedrill moves up to Dedede) *King Dedede: What the? *(Beedrill smashes into Dedede's machine and destroys it) *King Dedede: Oh who needs that hump of junk anyway. *Misty: Yeah! *Kirby: Well done Beedrill! *Tiff: That will show him! *Tuff: Misty's a girl? *(Waddle Dee shows up) *Waddle Dee: Don't you take another swipe at Dedede. That's right! She stole our idea. Ours ours ours ou... *(King Dedede lands on Waddle Dee) *Waddle Dee: Ow... *Misty: Way to go guys! *Tuff: Of course, we can help you anytime. *Misty: I'm glad to hear it. *(Sometime later) *Tiff: That was great. *Tuff: Misty was nice. *Kirby: Too bad we have to battle her soon. *Tiff and Tuff: Yeah. *(The three move on as Misty looks at them from above a tree) *''"As the team met the gym leader, King Dedede is less interested on what to do with her. The team get close to the gym and the second gym badge. Is there more to this crisis in Kanto before than? Tune in next time for the next exciting episode of Kirby and Pokemon"'' Category:Kirby (series) Category:Pokémon (series) Category:Crossovers Category:Kirby Lover7485 TV Fanon Category:Kirby Lover7485 Category:Episodes Category:Kirby and Pokemon Episodes Category:Kirby and Pokemon/Season 1